Various heating devices have been used for heating buildings, for example, in residential and commercial applications, including fuel burning and electric furnaces. There are a variety of gas heating units, and electric heating furnaces, as examples, that are readily available upon the market that provide ample heat. In addition, there are a large number of infrared space heaters that are useful within a room to provide single space heating, that are readily available. Electric resistance heaters have been used that utilize electric resistance wire to convert electrical energy into heat energy. In the past, however, the heat has typically been transferred directly from the electric resistance wire into the air that is being heated, and since the surface area of the wire has typically been fairly small, as the radiant surface was typically limited to the wire only, the wire has had to be very hot in order to transfer the desired amount of heat to the air. Very hot wires have, among other things, burned dust and debris in the air and created vapors and caused odors in the air heated by the furnace. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in a variety of areas that may be apparent to a person of ordinary skill in the art having studied this document.